


the diety chatroom

by uselessmango



Category: Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: It's supposed to be funny, but it will have a plot i promise, chat fic, i wrote this at 2 am i have no other excuses for this monstrosity, slightly based off of an au i created a while ago oops, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmango/pseuds/uselessmango
Summary: and these kids thought high school would be the scariest thing they would ever encounter. boy, were they wrong.(like I said, based off of an au so a lot of story aspects and character traits will be different)





	1. rip the white-haired bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuses for this. this is what you guys get when i'm sick and dying at 2 AM with nothing to do. this is super inspired by a similar "chat fic" I read from another series. will link that fic and the author if I can find them later.
> 
> also just incase;  
> idaho: aphmau  
> katiesluv: travis  
> blue42: katelyn  
> EWgene: garroth  
> wolfgang: aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter to set the mood for the rest of the story. also i can't believe travis minecraft diaires died

**katiesluv made the groupchat, family disappointments**

 

**katiesluv added idaho, EWgene, + 2 others**

 

 

**EWgene:** really?

 

**idaho:** why

 

**blue42:** gdi trav change ur name

 

**katiesluv:** uwu

 

**idaho:** uh not on my christian server

 

**katiesluv:** who said we believed in god here

 

**idaho:** also i love how you're still lowkey throwing shade at gene, gar

 

**blue42:** haha i just noticed that

 

**EWgene** : it was supposed to be a play on the name 'eugene' but yea that too

 

**wolfgang** : why am i here

 

**EWgene:** loml has just arrived

 

**wolfgang:** hey gar

 

**idaho:** A A RON you're alive

 

**wolfgang:** not really but thanks

 

**katiesluv:** me 24/7

 

**wolfgang:** didn't you guys all have like a vendetta against me yesterday

 

**blue42:** yea but it was just a joke

 

**wolfgang:** literally said you'd drop kick me into a dumpster but go off ig

 

**blue42:** look man you took my fuckin tots 

 

**katiesluv:** yea tater tot stealing isn't cool

 

**wolfgang** : all four of you attacked me with plastic spoons because i took FIVE tater tots off of KATIE'S tray.

 

**EWgene** : if it's anything that keeps friends banded together, it's the power of tots my dude

 

**idaho** : we protect the tots in this household

 

**katiesluv** : brb doing smth important

 

 

**katiesluv changed the groupchat name to aph protection squad**

 

 

**idaho** : awwww 

 

**idaho** : W A I T

 

**idaho** : you little bitch

 

**blue42** : n i c e

 

**EWgene** : i've never been more happy that you exist travis

 

**katiesluv** : ok

 

**katiesluv** : tf is that supposed to mean

 

**idaho** : i literally hate you all.

 

**wolfgang** : you kinda walked into that one tho

 

**idaho** : whatever

 

**wolfgang** : 8D

 

**idaho** : GOD DAMNIT

 

**blue42** : i can hear the sound of her banging her head into a wall

 

**wolfgang** : also real quick can we please talk about why my name is wolfgang?

 

**EWgene** : isn't that why trav had your phone earlier? you told him to pick your name

 

**katiesluv** : there is an actual child in my health class named wolfgang

 

**idaho** : who in their right mind would name an actual living human being Wolfgang

 

**katiesluv** : stfu affmeow

 

**idaho** : why am i getting attacked

 

**wolfgang** : still doesn't answer my question but ok

 

**blue42** : dude aren't you like alpha or smth it's only fitting. you have a gang of wolves

 

**idaho** : don't pay attention much in the class but i think that's offensive

 

**katiesluv** : yea it was either that or his even more ridiculous nickname 'wolfie'

 

**EWgene** : and that one makes you sound like a furry so like

 

**wolfgang** : god help me please

 

**katiesluv** : dear irene no aaron can't be a furry he's the only one in this group that makes sense

 

**wolfgang** : too late haha

 

**blue42** : what

 

**EWgene** : what

 

**katiesluv** : what

 

**idaho** : what

 

 

**wolfgang has left the chat.**

 

 

**EWgene** : did he just

 

**idaho** : BITCH JUST EXPOSED HIMSELF HAAH

 

**blue42** : im going to sleep it's too late for this

 

**katiesluv** : ;-3

 

**blue42** : AND CHANGE YOUR NAME TRAVIS ISTG

 

**katiesluv** : good lord im gonna get murdered tomorrow

 

**idaho** : f

 

**EWgene** : f

 

**katiesluv** : i hate this


	2. does aaron lycan is gay???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing people and a camping trip to the beach...hmmm. also aaron is a fashion icon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is coming out super late, whoops. a plot is starting to develop but this format is really weird so it doesn't really seem like it. i'm currently debating on whether or not to switch between chat format and regular narrative. idk i might. anyways enjoy this garbage that i wrote while i was probably high.

**EWgene** : aaron just died and i legitimately don't know what to do with myself

 **katiesluv** : rip lol

 **blue42** : excuse me

 **EWgene** : they're playing a stupid dnd game and i'm just sitting here watching them fucking suck at it

 **katiesluv** : ha nerds

 **notafurry2k18** : how could you betray me like this

 **idaho** : i'm not sorry

 **notafurry2k18** : i'm appalled

 **notafurry2k18** : i thought you loved me :(

 **idaho** : you shoulda went inside the cave like i told you so i could've healed your hoe ass

 **katiesluv** : h o e  a s s

 

**idaho changed their name to idahoe**

 

 **idahoe** : l i s t en

 **blue42** : why tf are you guys texting when you're all in the same room

 **EWgene** : because they're mad at each other now lol

 **EWgene** : [couple_fights.png]

 **blue42** : aph looks p i s s e d

 **idahoe** : fear me mere mortal

 **katiesluv** : AARON WHAT ARE YOU WEARING

 **notafurry2k18** : uh it's called fashion bitch look it up

 **EWgene** : SISTER SNAPPED

 **EWgene** : [what_a_man.mp4]

 **katiesluv** : damn ok i see you aaron

 **katiesluv** : work what the good lord gave u

 **blue42** : i hate this family

 **notafurry2k18** : it's ok i hate myself too

 **blue42** : nOT WHAT I MEANT HFKJLSLSH

 **idahoe** : i think garroth was lowkey turned on by that tho

 **EWgene** : how could you

 **EWgene** : don't expose me like this

 **notafurry2k18** : WHAT"S HAPPENINF ANYMORE JEGSUS CHRIYS

 

**idahoe changed the chat name to jegsus chriys**

 

 **notafurry2k18** : let me live pls

 **blue42** : ok uh if you guys are done being gay 

 **blue42** : we have a beach trip to plan

 **EWgene** : oh yeah i forgot about that

 **katiesluv** : me too tbh, there was a lot going on at school before spring break started

 **idahoe** : uh yea....about that..

 **idahoe** : my mom's not too keen on me going

 **blue42** : what? seriously we've had this planned foRever

 **idahoe** : i know

 **idahoe** : but with all the recent missing person cases on the news, she's pretty skeptical

 **notafurry2k18** : hmm, so i wasn't the only one noticing that...

 **katiesluv** : nope. it took me a whole week to convince my dad to let me go.

 **EWgene** : what finally convinced him?

 **katiesluv** : i told him aaron was going lol

 **notafurry2k18** : what

 **katiesluv** : he thinks since you're a muscular senior that u can protect us if anything happens

 **notafurry2k18** : uhh,,thanks?? ig?

 **EWgene** : he protecc

 **idahoe** : he attacc

 **notafurry2k18** : s top

 **blue42** : he wants garroth to like him bacc

 **EWgene** : w o A H

 **notafurry2k18** : can i die now

 **notafurry2k18** : like

 **notafurry2k18** : is that an option

 **idahoe** : no you have to deal with this coward

 **idahoe** : ok but seriously, the missing people?? there's been at least 9 in the past 2 weeks

 **blue42** : yea that is kind of concerning

 **blue42** : but luckily the place where we're going doesn't have a big issue with that; it's got a pretty decent police force and lots of the campgrounds have emergency stations scattered throughout with guards active all night

 **blue42** : i did my research.

 **idahoe** ; well then you talk to my mom. she still won't listen to me

 **blue42** : oh i will don't worry, i'm the only friend she actually likes

 **idahoe** ; ur not wrong tbh

 **katiesluv** : i thought she liked me and garroth

 **idahoe** : uHHH

 **EWgene** : travis you don't remember Halloween last year

 **katiesluv** : _o h_

 **EWgene** : yeaaaaaaa

 **notafurry2k18** : ok but why would she still be mad at you guys for that

 **idahoe** : she's not

 **idahoe** : i mean

 **idahoe** : she still likes you guys

 **idahoe** : she's just lost all hope for your futures

 **katiesluv** : that's fair

 **EWgene** : just to make it clear, it's still chill if vylad joins us right

 **blue42** : well yea

 **idahoe** : awww my buddo i miss him

 **notafurry2k18** : won't it be a little crowded with 7 people?

 **katiesluv** : wait 7 wot

 **blue42** : uhhh yeah, teony is coming remember? she's the one actually providing the camper lol

 **katiesluv** : oh right i forgot

 **idahoe** : mY GORL

 **idahoe:** i miss her too

 **blue42** : ughh same

 **idahoe** : are you going to be ok aaron? i know ur not a fan of big groups

 **blue42** : oh shit that's right

 **notafurry2k18** : it's fine, I've adjusted to having a normal friend group of five

 **notafurry2k18** : so i can do seven

 **notafurry2k18** : hopefully

 **EWgene** : well even then, we usually don't have all 5 of us together except for at lunch

 **EWgene** : and youre always p distant then so...

 **notafurry2k18** : i don't want to ruin this trip for you guys....i'll be ok

 **notafurry2k18** : plus my new meds have been helping a lot so.... i should be good you guys

 **idahoe** : ok, just don't forget to pack them

 **notafurry2k18** : got it. thanks.

 **blue42** : and for the record, you wouldn't be ruining the trip. we just don't want you to feel left out ya know

 **EWgene** : yeah because we love u shitstick

 **notafurry2k18** : fhslkshjaa what is this love and appreciation

 **idahoe** : what you d e s e r ve

 **katiesluv** : ((pretend this is a bunch of heart emojis and the mad/proud steam faces lmao))

 **blue42** : ok so after our talk with momma bello, we'll be all set

 **EWgene** : yep i think so 

 **blue42** : noice

 **katiesluv** : awesome, see you asswipes tomorrow then

 **notafurry2k18** : don't be fucking rude

 **katiesluv** : oh yea and aaron

 **notafurry2k18** : huh

 **katiesluv** : if you bring that rainbow shirt and ridiculous hat on the trip i'll pay you 10 bucks

 **notafurry2k18** : they are already in my bag

 **idahoe** : irene help us all

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aph's last name in this au is Bello because it mean divine/beautiful (i tHinK,,,either way it's still pretty)  
> also, what did travis and garroth do on Halloween? will we ever find out??  
> actually i have no idea what i want to do with this story lmao. like, i still want it to be funny but there's also a lot of lore to this au that i'm leaving out solely for the format. plus, things get a little dark later on so uh yikes. i might make a separate fic that's in actual story form to go along with this. so uh, look forward to that i guess.  
> oh and uHH  
> thanks to the people that left a kudos on this. i know it's only a few but it's a lot for me. (mainly because this is the only thing I've written that i didn't delete promptly after posting it because i actually kind of like this story....and i really enjoy writing the banter between these absolute dorks.)  
> thanks for reading folks *finger guns out*

**Author's Note:**

> oof yea sorry it's short but ehhh i got tired. would actually like to know if any of you want me to continue this piece of shit because i promise it will get more interesting lmao. so leave a kudos or a comment my dudes. thaNk


End file.
